In recent years, various outdoor wireless service systems, such as mobile phones, hot spot services of wireless LAN (local area network) and WiMAX (worldwide interoperability for microwave access), have become available. Moreover, in the broadcasting sector, the digital terrestrial television broadcasting and the like have started. In order to effectively make use of such various wireless services, it is important to improve performance of antennas.
On the other hand, wideband antennas are required for the terminals supporting the above-mentioned services. Moreover, the terminals used for the above-mentioned services have been increasingly downsized. The problem is a decline in sensitivity of the antennas inside the terminals.
An effective technique to solve the problem is a wearable antenna to be attached to clothing or bodies. If an antenna can be attached to clothing, a relatively large antenna can be formed to solve the sensitivity problem. However, since human bodies are conductive, it is difficult to realize an antenna that can effectively operates near a human body.    Non-Patent Document 1: The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, “Proceedings of Technical Committee on Antennas and Propagation,” (Technical Report of IEICE AP2002-76)